


gyuri the insomniac

by taylorstwice



Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [3]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gyulsun is still sailing, Harom, I don’t know how to write those to be honest, I hope it's a nice fluff, Saerom had experienced this as well, The kids are loud, VERY LOUD, fluff is fluff, gyulsun, gyuri cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Gyuri can't sleep.
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung
Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	gyuri the insomniac

Toss.

Toss.

Toss.

Turn.

 **“Unnie, will you just please, for the love of God, PLEASE, go to sleep? I’m so close to puking with all the shaking.”** Jiheon whines sleepily from over Gyuri, banging her fists on her mattress to get the attention of the older.

 **“Sorry Jiheon. I just can’t sleep.”** Gyuri apologizes, pulling herself up and staring at the black blanket hanging just outside her bunk, a makeshift shield whenever the lights turns on inside their room (there are tendencies where the noisy girls just barges inside the room and dances to nonexistent music while playing with the light switch – yes they still do it – tendencies that reminds Gyuri of the times when it was still Jisun she was living with that definitely still keeps putting as smile on her face whenever she remembers).

She blinks her eyes and pats her side for the zipper of her mosquito net, slipping out of her bed and the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the maknae since she still has classes tomorrow.

Gyuri sighs when she finds herself in the dark living room, feeling her way towards the couch, smiling a bit when she hears hushed voices from the Noisy Girls’ room. For a while, Gyuri contemplates whether hanging out with the girls or just keep herself quiet in the living room. In the end, Gyuri chooses to stay on the couch, not because she doesn’t want to join the girls, but because she thinks she can’t handle their unbeatable happy energy that until now she doesn’t know where they get, especially Jiwon who has the tiniest body in all Fromis_9 but has the most never-ending energy.

She settles on the couch, laying her head on the back rest of the couch while she puts most of the couch pillows between her arms and legs, getting herself in a comfy position in case it helps her fall asleep.

Jiwon, who suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom while talking to the two sleepy girls inside their room, opens the door quietly, not wanting to wake up her other sleeping members, but she fails when her screams reverberates through the whole dorm after seeing half of Gyuri’s head poking from the couch, scaring the shit out of Gyuri who’s now sitting up, and her roommates, one confused and one irritated.

 **“Ah, Jiwon unnie I told you already that Babadook doesn’t exist so you don’t have to fear the dark.”** Chaeyoung groans from her bunk, covering her face with her pillow as if it would save her from Park Jiwon’s ungodly vocals.

 **“It’s not that, someone’s sitting there on the couch.”** Jiwon says, frozen just by the doorway. Gyuri turns when she realizes that she’s the one Jiwon was talking about, facing the girl who screams once more when the person on the couch turns to look at her. She rushes inside and jumps on Hayoung on her bed, the second oldest also screaming because of pain. 

**“Ah, Jiwon unnie, Hayoung unnie, stop screaming!”** Chaeyoung screams from the top bunk, looking at the direction of Hayoung’s bed.

 **“Jiwon jumped on me.”** Hayoung groans from her bed, pushing Jiwon off of her. Jiwon starts thrashing around, putting herself under the blankets for false safety. **“There’s someone in the living room and they saw me!”**

 **“Who even i---”** Chaeyoung sits up and turns towards the opened door to see someone standing by it. She also screams (sometimes her pitch gets a bit higher than Jiwon’s), and throws one of her plushies towards the person. Gyuri stumbles back and lands on her butt when the plushie hits her square on the face, and she wonders a bit if Chaeyoung had told her if she was a sports player before she became an idol.

_Was she a baseball player before?_

Something clicks from behind her and then she sees lights before her.

 **“Gyuri? What are you doing on the floor?”** At the mention of gaejookie, Jiwon runs from Hayoung’s bed to their light switch, turning it on to indeed see Gyuri on the floor, looking at them with a confused look.

 **“AH UNNIE!”** Jiwon stomps her foot like a kid, scowling her face until there’s nothing more to see but wrinkles.

 **“Jiwon, stop shouting, the kids upstairs will wake up.”** Saerom, the one who opened the lights in the living room, reminds the noisy girl, earning a groan from Chaeyoung. **“How about me Captain?? I’m already been woken up!”** She complains.

**“Go join Nakko in her bunk, I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind. I’ll sleep down here.”**

Chaeyoung grabs her favorite pillow and stucks her tongue out when she passes by Jiwon and Gyuri, the former putting on a pout.

 **“Can I go and join Seoyeon then? I promise I’ll behave!”** Jiwon raises her right hand as a promise, and to be honest, Saerom’s too sleepy to deal with all this so she nods. Jiwon squeals a bit and grabs a pillow from her bed, racing up the stairs to annoy Chaeyoung.

Saerom looks down at Gyuri who’s still sitting on the floor, looking up at her with a dumb look on her face. **“Why are you still there? And why are you awake and scaring the kids?”**

Gyuri sighs and stands up from the floor, returning her butt on the couch. She pats the place beside her. Saerom tells Hayoung that she’d join her soon and turns off the light and closes the Noisy Girls’ room. She sits beside Gyuri and looks at the puppy girl, waiting for her to talk.

**“I can’t sleep.”**

Saerom blinks her eyes and turns her head to look at the window, the sunlight already peeking through the blinds. **“Wait, it’s already sunrise, you’ve been awake since you arrived yesterday?”**

Gyuri wordlessly nods.

 **“Do you know why you can’t sleep?”** Saerom asks the girl innocently. 

Gyuri shakes her head.

 **“Nothing comes into my mind.”** She says honestly. 

**“I vacated here in the living room because I was tossing and turning a lot in my bunk and I’ve been bothering Jiheon. I think Jiwon and the girls were just about to sleep when Jiwon came out of their room and saw me.”**

Saerom stays quiet for a moment, thinking of possible reasons why Gyuri wasn’t able to fall asleep. She asks the girl if she drank any coffee before going to bed and Gyuri says no. Gyuri isn’t usually bothered by sleeping. In fact, she’s one of the earliest sleepers in their group. Whenever she has her head on something and she’s comfortable, she’s most likely to fall asleep. Why can’t she sleep now?

One reason pops in Saerom’s head, but she’s a bit unsure about it. It happened to her once, but she’s not sure if it also can be the reason why Gyuri can’t fall asleep.

 **“Gyuri unnie? Saerom unnie?”** The two turn to see a very sleepy Jisun standing by the stairs, still rubbing her eyes to push away the blurriness in her sight. **“What are you doing up?”**

 **“Gyuri can’t sleep.”** Saerom tells Jisun. The younger girl turns to look at her lover who turns away to hide her reddening cheeks, throwing a glare at Saerom who only smiles cheekily at her in return. Jisun approaches the two and stands before them, her eyes trained on Gyuri. **“What’s wrong, unnie?”**

 **“I don’t know.”** Gyuri answers the girl. **“I just can’t sleep. I don’t know the reason, I just can’t.”**

**“Did you drink something before going to bed?”**

**“No. I just had water after all the colas that we drank.”**

**“Romsae?”** Hayoung peeps her head from the door, almost having her eyes closed. Saerom turns from the couch when she hears the bread girl’s sleepy voice, her heart melting at the sight.

 **“Go ahead unnie, I’ll stay up with unnie. I won’t be able to go back to sleep anyway.”** Saerom sends Jisun a grateful smile before standing up and joining Hayoung in the room. 

Jisun sits beside Gyuri and lounges herself, putting her feet up on the air purifier. She rests her head on Gyuri’s shoulder, her hand blindingly patting around for the older girl’s hand, all while Gyuri keeps herself watching Jisun’s closed eyes and relaxed face. A warmth feeling spreads all over her body and a smile also grows on her own face.

When Jisun finally finds Gyuri’s hand, her fingers immediately slips themselves between Gyuri’s own and squeezes, her tight hold never faltering as she breathes evenly.

Gyuri is still watching her, pure bliss growing in her heart as each second passes.

 **“Stop staring at me and rest.”** Jisun says while having her eyes closed, scooting closer towards Gyuri. Gyuri mimics Jisun’s position, putting her feet up on the air purifier, looking forward and tightening her hold on Jisun’s hand.

She feels…contented.

 _ **“Most of the times, I would like to be yours.”**_ Jisun’s mesmerizing voice flows inside the quiet dorm, and as Gyuri keeps her eyes on rising light behind the curtains, she feels her eyes getting droopy, every blink in rhythm with Jisun’s forefinger tapping on the back of her hand. _**“Most of the times, you make me feel crazy.”**_

And as the stars disappear and the moon slowly hides up in the sky, Gyuri finally finds herself falling asleep, carried by the waves of voice that is purely Jisun’s, and she smiles.

She smiles before she lets herself sleep. Finally where she belongs.

_**“But as the time flies and the night falls, I don’t shy, that’s you baby.”** _

* * *

**“We should wake them up.”**

**“No, don’t! I don’t think Gyuri unnie had enough sleep last night. She had a hard time falling asleep.”**

**“Chaeng, go grab the polaroid, I want to capture this moment.”**

**“You only want to capture this moment because Gyuri unnie has her mouth open and Jisun unnie’s clinging on her like a koala.”**

**“They’re holding hands! They’re so cute.”**

**"Wait, I feel like I've seen this before."**

**"Exactly! It feels like Dejavu. I've definitely saw this before!"**

Saerom chuckles quietly to herself as she watches the kids hover and fangirl over Jisun and Gyuri's sleeping forms, happily holding Hayoung's hand as Hayoung watches the girls with her.


End file.
